


Thank You

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Fictober 2019 [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fictober, post 16x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20913059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Nick gets one hell of a thank you.





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I just might kiss you."

It had been a week since the comic con ticket incident, and Ellie could still feel the disappointment swirling in her.   
  
It wasn't as if she _needed_ to go, but it had been so long since she went and it held a special place in her heart. For the longest time, comic con had been the only place she could really be herself, nerd and all. She wasn't angry at Nick, though she had been for a little while. He was just doing what he could to solve the case, they didn't have all the time in the world in the first place.  
  
Didn't mean she still wasn't bitter about it.  
  
Nick though seemed as if he didn't notice a thing, which is why a week later when they were leaving and Nick pressed the emergency stop in the elevator, she spun to face him with confusion written all over her face.   
  
"Nick?"  
  
"I was trying to give you something all day, but you were so into your paperwork and then Gibbs brought you with him to re-interview a witness-"  
  
"Give me what?"   
  
Ellie watched a little on edge as Nick reached into his bag and pulled out an envelope. "Here, I uh- figured this should make up for what I did."   
  
She slowly grabbed it, not taking her eyes off him while she opened it. Until her fingers pulled out what was inside and she looked down, a gasp escaping.   
  
"You- what? How did you-"  
  
Nick shrugged. "I know a guy."  
  
"This couldn't have been cheap! Maybe I could-"  
  
"Don't even think about it Ellie." Nick narrowed his eyes in a stern look. "It would have been my fault that you couldn't go anyway."  
  
"Nick this is.." Ellie looked at him, a slight amazed look on her face. "I just might kiss you."  
  
Nick gaped at her for a split second, one you'd miss if you weren't paying attention, before a smirk formed on his lips. "Well no one's stopping you."  
  
A blush rose in her cheeks, Ellie bit her lip as the mood in the elevator shifted at his words. And for once when it came to showing Nick how she felt, Ellie decided to be brave.  
  
She moved closer, rising on her toes even though it wasn't needed, and slowly leaned in. Nick's sharp intake of breath echoed through the elevator but he didn't move away like she expected. When she was inches from his lips, Nick surged forward the rest of the way. Ellie's stomach felt as if it would explode with butterflies. As he put more force into the kiss and deepened it, Ellie let him, her hands moving to grip his arm and shoulder to keep herself steady as her knees weakened.   
  
Slowly pulling away from each other, Ellie let out a shaky breath. Nick licked his lips and she had to bite down on her tongue hard to keep from making a sound at the action.  
  
"That was one hell of a thank you." Nick teased.   
  
Ellie rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile on her face. "I think we both know that was way more than a 'thank you'"   
  
He grinned. "Well if comic con tickets get me that-"  
  
"Nick!" Ellie laughed, hitting him again.  
  
Nick's grin didn't falter. He reached over to press the emergency stop again, his arm around her shoulders when the lights came back on. And when the elevator opened, they walked off with their fingers intertwined. 


End file.
